


Slipping Standards

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bitch Virgin Edge, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Anxiety/worries, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Blue has been nothing but a perfect boyfriend, which is why his sudden silence has Edge worried despite himself.Edgeberry heat fic for @animefreak1400- i hope you enjoy it!! <3





	Slipping Standards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Animefreak1400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1400/gifts).



_I’m sorry but the monster you are trying to contact is unavailable. Please try again later._

“Unbelievable” Edge muttered under his breath, flipping his phone closed and throwing it on his bed with a heavy sigh.

Edge knew he was letting his emotions get the better of him and that he was letting his carefully constructed façade start to slip. But he was alone in his bedroom and if he didn’t let himself crumble a little there was no way he was going to be able to hold himself together in public. It wasn’t even his fault he felt like this, it was because of something completely out of his control. He had been trying to get hold of Blue for over 24 hours now but was getting nothing but radio silence from him. Edge knew he shouldn’t have let himself get so attached to Blue in the first place though. They had been dating for a few months now and it had all been going _too_ well. Edge should have seen something bad coming from a mile away but he had let himself become far too soft and developed feelings for the sickly sweet version of his brother.

But no matter how much Edge chastised himself for his shortcomings something just didn’t add up. While he had taken the lead in their relationship in many ways, he respected that Blue was more knowledgeable in how a healthy couple should interact. In Edge’s universe relationships were only formed out of necessity, for protection, or as a way to blow off steam. The concept of dating had always seemed like fiction, even the dating manual Edge hid under his mattress was brief and to the point. _And Far Too Graphic_. No amount of reading prepared him for dating someone from a completely different universe though, so he had asked Blue to propose some guidelines so that everyone would be happy with their mutual arrangement. 

One of those ‘guidelines’ was staying in regular contact with your date mate, which considering their busy schedules in their respective universes was often done by phone. Edge was used to Blue being the first one to contact him but he had thought nothing of it when he hadn’t received a good morning text yesterday. Blue had mentioned feeling full of energy this past week, so it was likely that Blue may have gotten up earlier than usual and not wanted to disturb him. Edge had grown concerned around mid-day when he still hadn’t received anything. He caved when he finished his final patrol without even a hello. When Blue didn’t reply within ten minutes Edge started to get really worried considering Blue always had his phone on him. Pushing his pride aside Edge decided to call him, rationalising with each ring that Blue was sure to pick up with his usual cheer. 

But there was no answer. 

Edge tried to call again a few more times that night before realising that half a dozen missed calls would surely drive Blue away. There had to be a rational explanation, but every time he came up with something a voice in the back of his mind would shut it down. It wasn’t like he could talk it through with anyone either. The only monsters other than Blue he trusted to disclose personal matters too were either not asleep on the couch for once, or sure to challenge his leadership of the guard. Edge had only his own mind for company that night. His dreams were plagued with worries from Blue being gravely ill to him leaving Edge for someone better. Every time he woke up and checked the empty notifications on his phone the nightmares only became worse until it was clear he wasn’t getting any more sleep that night. 

When Edge called again in the morning he wasn’t surprised there was no answer, but when he had come home on his designated lunch break to call Blue again he started to really panic. Despite throwing his phone on the bed moments ago Edge was already flicking through his contacts to try and figure out who else he could call. His brother had sent him an incoherent text about pulling an all-nighter at Grillby's earlier, so chances were he was probably passed out the floor of the bar with his pants around his ankles and no use to anyone. Undyne was a no go, as was most of the guard, and Mettaton would probably see it as an excuse to try and get him into bed again. 

Which only left one other monster who could help. 

Edge winced as he pressed the call button, anticipating the barrage of mocking he was going to get from Stretch for showing a hint of weakness. The phone kept ringing and Edge had almost given up hope in getting hold of Stretch too when he heard a click and a loud buzzing of noise filter into his skull. It was obvious Stretch was somewhere busy and from the familiar chuckling he could hear in the background Edge’s brother was also in the vicinity. 

“oh heyyyy, it’s the edgelord!” _Oh Great, He’s Shitfaced._ “what you callin’ me for buddy? i don’t mind or anything but i don’t think you're the type to just wanna catch up.” 

Edge sighed and pinched the thin area of bone between his eye sockets. At any other time, he would hang up immediately rather than deal with either Stretch or Red when they were drinking. Especially not both of them together. It was a recipe for disaster and he usually ended up as the butt of the joke. But had to grin and bear it if he wanted to get any information about his absent date mate. 

“It’s Nothing Nefarious, And I Can Call Back If You’re Too Busy,” Edge said, trying to keep his voice casual and downplay any of his fears. He didn’t want to come off as desperate especially if Blue had already moved on. He hoped he could save face and come up with some excuse for asking if that was the case. When there was no reply he expected Stretch was just waiting for him to continue. “I Was Wondering If You Knew What Blue Was Up To Today.”

“i dunno, why don’t you ask...wait-” Stretch started before stopping himself and audibly sobering up somewhat “you’re saying you’re not with him?”

“Evidently.” Edge replied through gritted teeth. 

A chill went up Edge’s spine. If Stretch thought Blue was with him, and he definitely wasn’t, then there was something really suspicious going on. He tried to ignore the way his soul felt like it was going to shatter so he could get through the rest of this call without making more of a fool of himself. 

“but he said- shit, why’d you wait until now to call me? you haven’t heard from him at all?” Stretch continued, his voice a little clearer as he leaned closer to his phone and tried to block out most of the background noise. “fuck- you need to get over to our house edge, does your key work in our lock? Nevermind there’s a spare under the mat-”

Edge couldn’t help it, he was so close to breaking that he started to spit venom down the phone without thinking.“If You Expect Me To Lower Myself To Going Over Uninvited When He’s Been Ignoring My Calls-”

“i’m not fucking around edge, blue’s gonna be really-” Stretch was cut off by a loud shouting in the background but Edge could tell that there was something more to the story than what he was assuming just from the other skeleton’s tone. When Stretch did start talking again his voice was hardly above a whisper but he sounded more serious than Edge had ever heard him sound before. “-fuck i can’t say it here or you might get half of grillby’s beating you to the punch. just trust me on this edge, pap solidarity and all that shit.” 

“Fine” Edge replied even though his mind was screaming at him not to put himself on the line like this. “But I Swear If This Is A Joke Then Your Ass Is Dust.”

“noted. i swear i’m not joking, really,” Stretch sighed heavily before Edge heard Red shouting at him to get his ass back inside the bar. “i’ve gotta go, just be careful ok?”

The line dropped before Edge had a chance to reply leaving him sitting on his bed with more questions than answers. He still had no idea what the hell was going on with Blue, but there was something really bothering him about what Stretch had signed off with. Considering his double had openly protested about him dating his younger brother at first, that warning was really jarring. Edge put it down to some kind of sentimental bullshit from his Blue’s universe that he was never going to get used to and made a move to leave his house. 

But the very thought of Edge needing to be careful around Blue was enough to make him chuckle to himself. He stepped through the machine that connected their universes reassuring himself that there was nothing his sweet boyfriend could do that would even come close to scaring someone as great as him! If anything Blue needed warning about how mad Edge was going to be if he found him in bed with someone else. Or if he got there and found there was nothing amiss, and that Blue had just decided Edge wasn’t worth his time...

Edge wasn’t sure which scenario was worse. 

Edge made the short journey around Blue house, neglecting to bother closing the shed door behind him in his haste to locate the other skeleton. It wasn’t like he had any need to worry; everything about this universe was so sickeningly bright and cheerful and monsters actually _trusted_ each other. Which was why Blue’s suspected betrayal was cutting so deep. Edge had come to trust him despite his previous hang-ups because Blue had given him no reasons to believe he wasn’t a good guy. Edge had to brush his socked with the back of his arm when he bent down to retrieve the spare key, lying to himself about his eyes struggling to adjust to a much brighter universe rather than face the truth of his pain. 

The door unlocked without issue but when Edge tried to open the door it didn’t budge. He tried again with more force and managed to inch it open enough to make out that there was something pushed up against it. It was Barricading Blue inside. As if this day couldn’t get any weirder he noticed that some of the residents of this Snowdin had passed him by and were now whispering and giggling while glancing back at him. _Did Every Fucker Know What Was Going On Except Him?_. With renewed anger Edge shoved his body against the door and toppled over the boxes that had been stacked on the other side. 

Pushing aside the fact that Blue had literally barricaded himself in his house, the whole atmosphere felt different as he walked over the threshold. For one thing the lounge was a mess, something Blue would have never allowed if he was in his right mind. A pile of used plates and discarded clothing covered the couch and the floor. Blue wasn’t anywhere to be seen but it sure as hell smelled like he had been here recently. Edge was fond of his boyfriend's sweet scent at any given time but it seemed to be affecting him much more than usual. Something puzzled him though; while it was definitely Blue’s smell invading his senses, it also wasn’t at the same time. The smell was heavier, muskier, and it was making all the magic in his body tingle over his bones.

Edge moved back to the door to lock it behind him before turning his attention to the rest of the house. He was still struggling with keeping his emotions in check, but the logical side of him was reminding him of Stretch’s warnings. If Blue had gone through that much effort to lock himself inside it was for a reason, and Edge wasn’t going to let that reason escape on his watch. He took a moment to try and engage his other senses and picked up on muffled noises coming from Blue’s room. It was reassuring that he could only make out his boyfriend’s voice, but that was quickly extinguished when he realised it sounded like Blue was in pain. Edge took the stairs two at the time to try and get there faster, tried to turn the handle to Blue’s bedroom, and was perplexed when he found that it was locked too. 

“Go Away Papy!” Blue yelled from behind the door in a voice Edge hardly recognised. He sounded like he’d been screaming for hours with how rough and scratchy his tone was. 

Edge knew he should be concerned but Blue’s voice made him feel even more aroused. He couldn’t get images of them together out of his head despite how angry he was. Pushing those thoughts aside were difficult, and Edge was cursing himself for being so easily affected by someone who had been actively ignoring him for days. 

“Try Again.” Edge replied, a small part of him feeling extra smug when he heard Blue whining at the realisation of who he was talking too. It felt really good to know Blue wasn’t able to completely keep up his disinterested act, so Edge was going to milk it for all it was worth. “Your Brother Did Tell Me Where You Were Though, Since _You_ Weren’t Picking Up Your Phone.” He was met with more strained noises, but he was done trying to guess what Blue really looked like.“Do You Want To Let Me In So I’m Not Having A One Sided Conversation With Your Door?”

“No!” Blue snapped, sounding like he was coming closer just to make “I Mean, I Do Want You Here But-” there was a pause and then a noise that sounded like a feral animal growling. _Coming From Blue_. When Blue spoke again it was even more strained than before, with a loud accompanying thump to tell Edge that he was resting his head on the other side of the door.“You Need To Leave Edge. Now. I Can’t Control Myself.”

“Blue Open The Door Right Now, I’m Not Playing Games, This Is-” Edge hesitated in his attack. Arguing would get them nowhere when they were both as stubborn as each other. He needed to try a softer approach and appeal to Blue’s sentimental side. “Blue... Whatever Is Going On, I Can Handle It.”

There were another few huffs from the other side of the door but Edge bit his tongue to let Blue decide what he wanted to do. Edge couldn’t stop a smirk forming on his face when he heard the lock being slid open but he had the sense to wait a few more moments for Blue to step out the way before he tried to open the door again. As soon as he did he almost fell backwards from the assault on his senses. Not only was the smell he’d picked up on earlier now teetering on unbearable, but with the room being dimly lit Edge’s attention was brought straight to where his boyfriend was backed up against the far wall. 

Blue was breathing heavily as he struggled to stay still, his hands clenched into fists and were pulling the human flag on the wall down as a result. He was stripped down to nothing but a tank and boxers but was covered in a thick layer of magical perspiration that was making the thin material cling to his bones. But he wasn’t just bones either; Blue’s whole body was glowing with barely concealed magic. Edge couldn’t help but be drawn towards the obvious tent in his boyfriend’s pants, no matter how much it was making him blush from seeing the outline of a thick cock. Edge was pretty sure he made an undignified squeak when he met Blue’s hungry gaze and everything slotted into place. 

There was no doubt in Edge’s mind seeing Blue now that he was in heat. Edge was kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner, but it never crossed his mind that a heat was something Blue would want keep from him. He had only experienced a heat once himself, and it was excruciating to go through alone. Edge could feel parts of his mind shutting down as images of what he could do to Blue when he was like this, so much so that Blue had to to repeat his name to get his attention. 

“Edge, EDGE!” Blue yelled, looking like he was finding it really hard to hold himself back with the way he was squirming against the wall. “I Can’t- Please You Need To Leave Or I’ll-” 

Another whine escaped Blue’s mouth as his hips thrust into the empty air in front of him. It was clear that Blue was at his breaking point, too far gone to even get embarrassed about how lewd he was being. It still didn’t make sense to Edge that he would shut him out, and it was hard to ignore the voice in his head that told him that Blue had brought this on himself. But he kept thinking back to his own heat and how he had been out of his mind. Blue might have thought he was doing the right thing by cutting contact even if it backfired massively. Even though he was still hurt, Edge could be the bigger guy here and realise that Blue couldn’t exactly talk things through right now. He could either leave or stay and help, and since the latter option involved him getting laid with an extremely willing Blue the decision was obvious. 

“So That’s It? You’re In Heat?” Edge turned on the charm as he approached his shaky boyfriend until he was close enough to touch. He watched the rapid rise and fall of Blue’s rib cage as he trailed a single digit up his chest, shivering when Blue groaned in response.

_This Was Going To Be Fun._

“Honestly Blue You’re Being Idiotic Hiding From Me, We Are Dating After All.”

“I’m Not-” Blue’s eye lights became hazy and he leaned away from the wall to lightly brush himself up against Edge. It might have been an unintentional movement but it made them both gasp. “God You Smell So Good- Guhhh-” he added before looking at Edge hungrily, his fists slammed to his side to stop them from moving to touch him all over. “I-I’m Not In A Submissive Heat Papyrus”

Edge sucked a breath through his teeth as Blue’s odd behaviour started to make sense. Blue didn’t want his help because their relationship had always been with Edge on top, and instead of talking it through or finding someone else he had cut contact to try and avoid any awkward situations. Edge had been through a dominant heat himself and knew first hand just how intense they were, and how hard it was to think when you _needed_ to screw someone senseless. Blue was doing so well, and while it was a surprise Edge wasn’t completely against letting him take the lead a little. He didn’t really have any experience but he cared about Blue and was sure they could figure something out. 

Plus, Edge was far too stubborn to back down from any challenge! Even one that was outside of his comfort zone...

“S-So?” Edge replied, wincing when his voice came out as unsteady as he felt. “There’s Nothing The Terrible Papyrus C-Can’t Handle.”

“You Mean It?” Blue asked while his hands unfurled and he rapidly closed the gap between them. “Oh _Fuck_ Edge” 

Edge actually squealed when Blue grabbed him, flipped their positions, and pinned him into the wall with a harsh kiss. Edge could feel the aggression behind this kiss from holding back for so long, could taste Blue’s desperation for more, and could smell just how turned on his boyfriend was. Blue was kissing him with so much passion his knees started to feel weak, something that Blue picked up instinctually and moved his hands to support Edge more. He lifted Edge’s legs up to wrap around his hips while pinning him harder against the wall, grinding their pelvises together with a firm thrust of his hips.

Blue was in heaven if his noises were anything to go by. Not that that was surprising, going from being alone with a heat to having a willing partner must have felt incredible. Edge was just shocked that the skeleton who had been a only submissive partner with him previously was now being so rough with him. He could feel the press of Blue’s hard cock even through their clothing and while he enjoyed when his lover summoned any magic with him there was something so different about feeling it rub against him so harshly. Edge was making strained noises of his own without even having his own magic formed and Blue lapped up every last bit of it. Blue was assaulting all of his senses without giving him time to adjust but Edge was already wanting more. 

There was a telltale noise of magic crackling in the air and Edge moaned into Blue’s mouth, eager to feel the press of Blue’s cock against his own. Only when Blue thrust back against him again his cock met the warm press of a wet pussy instead. A wet pussy that was definitely attached to Edge. Edge froze in a panic; he had only ever formed this magic once years ago when experimenting alone and it had taken a hell of a lot of concentration to shift it from his usual member. But with Blue grinding into him his magic had a mind of its own, he could already feel his wetness seeping through his pants and onto the hot length pressing up against him-

_-And It Felt So Good!_. 

“Edge Have You?-” Blue groaned and thrust against Edge again, making it impossible to hide the throbbing mound between his legs. “Oh My God. I Can’t- I Can’t Wait- Oh Stars-”

Blue rocked up into him again, making them both moan. The next few minutes went by in a blur of Blue kissing and grinding against Edge as he carried him across the room. Edge yelped when he was set down on something much harder than a bed. It took him a few moments to realise he was on Blue’s ‘strategy figurine’ table, and a few more to help Blue push everything out of their way. There was something thrilling about the chaos of it all compared to how particular both he and Blue usually were. Edge could _feel_ how little patience Blue had and was more than happy to get swept up in it all. 

They spent a few minutes kissing and grinding against each other in their new position before it became too much for Blue. He started pawing at Edge’s clothing, attempting to pull it off but lacking his usual finesse and ripping it off instead. Edge tried to pull away to protest but Blue took complete charge and actually growled whenever he tried to stop him. Edge wasn’t sure if he could comprehend this new side of his gentle boyfriend, but his body didn’t have the same problem. By the time his clothing was in tatters Edge’s magic was throbbing and ready for whatever Blue wanted to do to him. He could only whimper softly when Blue pulled back to admire his handiwork, his intense glare making Edge feel hot all over. 

“Wowie Edge, You Really Look Amazing,” Blue said while admiring Edge’s naked form before he pulled him to the edge of the desk and sank to his knees. “You Don’t Know How Long I’ve Wanted To Taste Your Pussy, I Think About It All The Time.” He groaned while letting his breath tickle across the sensitive magic Edge had formed.

Edge was shaking as he watched Blue move closer to the mound in between his legs while. Blue’s words were hanging heavy in his mind, until today he had no idea Blue thought of stuff like this. With how good this felt already Edge couldn’t help thinking that he’d been missing out. But Blue still held back from doing what they both wanted even while he was practically panting from restraining himself. He raised his sparkling eye lights towards Edge, giving him a cheeky wink before licking a thick and dripping tongue across his teeth. 

“You Remember Our Safe Word Right?” Blue growled, the proximity of his low timber to Edge’s pussy making little sparks of pleasure tingle through his magic. 

“Yes. But Why Would I-” Edge was cut off by Blue closing the gap between them and pushing his tongue against him hard enough to make Edge fall back on the table. “Oh, Fuck Blue!”

Blue’s answer was a loud moan into Edge’s pussy which sent more powerful vibrations across his quivering magic. Blue didn’t give him a moment's rest before he starting eating him out like his life depended on it. It was messy and desperate with Blue seeking to find every sensitive point he could on Edge’s magic and then attacking it relentlessly. It's clearly not the first time Blue has done this, making Edge wonder just what else Blue had up his sleeve. Knowing he was in experienced hands made him relax into it a little more, his spine arching off the desk when Blue’s tongue slipped inside his entrance.

When Edge had experimented with forming a pussy on his own it had been short-lived and unsatisfying. But Blue was so good at working him up that it took Edge far too long to realise that he was actually being penetrated by someone else. Something that he had never done before. Edge was stuck between wanting Blue to slow down and never wanting him to stop, resulting in him babbling nonsense as his hands came to grasp his boyfriend’s skull. Blue licked and sucked at his magic until no part of him was left untouched. When he added a few fingers to the mix Edge practically screamed.

“You Really Liked That Huh?” Blue teased when he moved his mouth away, but he kept his fingers stroking around Edge’s walls to keep him whimpering and bucking on his hand “I’m Sorry We Haven’t Done It Before, But I Didn’t Think You’d Want Me To Top You-” 

Blue cut himself off as a wild look crossed over his face, even his fingers stopped for a second while he choked on his words. Edge could feel his skull flushing bright red as realisation sparkled in Blue’s eyes. 

“Am I The _First_ To See You Like This?” Blue asked, moaning loudly when Edge gave him an embarrassed nod in response. “Oh, Shit Edge I-I-” 

Blue stuttered a little more before drawing his fingers out, wiping them on his boxers, and then ridding himself of his own clothing. He moved back between Edge’s legs and bucked his freed cock against Edge’s pussy in a single movement. Edge was scrambling to try and process what was about to happen but thankfully Blue’s was still slightly coherent even though his heat. He pulled Edge into a sitting position so he could rock against him while looking deep into his eyes. Edge saw pure love in his partner’s face laced with the raw desire and lust from his heat. Edge could feel his soul calling out to Blue, his usually suppressed emotions screaming at him to keep going. But Blue could sense that he was still hesitant. He slowed down his feverish grinding to take Edge’s skull into his hands to try and reassure him as well. 

“I Want You So Fucking Much, Papyrus.”

“I Want You To Blue But- Ah!” Edge gripped hold of Blue’s sturdy arms as they magic slid slowly together. It was no longer a question of whether he wanted this now, but more about how drastically unprepared he was to take Blue’s throbbing length. “That’s- You’re Too Big, It’s Not Going To Fit.”

Blue’s eyes twinkled with mischief as leaned in even closer, making the head of his dick catch against the top of Edge’s magic, stimulating the bundle of nerves that was making his protesting seem much less believable. 

“What’s The Matter? I Thought The Terrible Papyrus Could Handle Anything.”

“I-I- Fuck!” Edge gasped and bucked against Blue as his cock rapidly became the only thing he could think about. “Please Blue, Please”

“Tell Me.” Blue rolled his hips forward before letting his head fall forward onto Edge, the teasing finally cracking him as the effects of the heat made him tremble with need. “I-I Need To Hear It Edge. I Won’t Do This If You Don’t Want Too- But-I- I Want To Be Inside You So Badly.”

Edge felt like his soul was going to burst. Here was Blue in the midst of heat and still holding back for his consent, while his hesitation was purely a mental block from a fear of being vulnerable. 

“Blue I’m-Ah!” Edge bucked against Blue, feeling his cock lining up with his entrance like it was made to fit there. Edge felt so out of control, but he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted Blue to take exactly what he wanted from him. “Fuck Me, Please”

There was a crackle of magic, a low moan from Blue, and then Edge felt his pussy being pushed into. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Tears were forming in Edge’s sockets from the feeling of being torn in two as he scrambled to hold onto any part of Blue he could reach. But Edge didn’t want him to stop, he was already craving more of what Blue was giving him. Blue pushed in the rest of the way and pulled Edge down to kiss him, the slight change in angle making Edge see stars. After all of the emotions running high, the effects of the heat, and Blue eating him out thoroughly Edge already felt close to cumming. Shame filled his mind as he tried to keep calm. There was no way he wanted to climax so early and embarrass himself, but Blue was making it really hard to hold back. 

“Edge You’re So Tight” Blue hissed, his voice laced with a desire so strong it was making Edge shiver. “I’m Gonna Move Ok? Tell Me If It Hurts.”

“Ah!” Edge cried out when Blue rolled his hips into him, unable to stop himself from flailing as he felt his magic starting to clench around Blue’s cock. “Blue- Blue- I’m Gonna-Oh Gods!”

“Mweh, You’re Really Not Used To This Magic Are You?” Blue chuckled and hooked his arms under Edge’s legs and support his back. In this position Edge was practically folded in two and spread open completely, much to Blue’s delight.“You’re Squeezing My Cock So Tightly Edge, Maybe If I-”

Blue made a series of hard and deep thrusts into Edge until he started screaming. The change of position gave him no leverage, he felt like a rag doll in Blue’s grasp and it was incredible. His clit bumping against the base of Blue’s magic was what did it for Edge, he came harder than he thought possible with his voice reaching highs he didn’t know it could get too. Blue let him scream before bringing him into a kiss again, happily ridding Edge through his climax with deep rolls of his hips. By the time Edge came back to earth Blue was babbling nonsensically with his sockets screwed shut as he tried to hold back and give Edge time to recover. 

“Edge Please, I Need- I Need To Show You What You Do To Me- Please- _Please_ ”

Edge responded by clenching around him and leaning up to initiate a kiss himself. Whatever control of his heat Blue had left snapped as he snarled and began pounding into him at a bruising speed. He used his grip on Edge’s body to impale him on his cock just as hard as he was thrusting back. But the pain Edge experienced only added to his pleasure, something that was entirely new to him but quickly making him fall apart. Edge was getting drunk on the feeling, losing just as much of himself as Blue was. Blue looked practically feral, his eye lights becoming hazy while his jaw hung open so noises could fall out unrestrained. There was something so breathtakingly beautiful about seeing Blue this way and Edge was kicking himself for thinking that Blue was going to leave him earlier. 

There was no way he could ever give up on what they had between them. 

“Ah! Yes- More Please- Oh fuck-” Tears were streaming down Edge’s skull as he cried out for the other skeleton. He was a mess, they both were, but Edge didn’t care when it felt this good. With the amount of magic following around his body Edge was starting to believe that Blue’s heat was triggering his own. “Oh My God, Blue You’re So Big, I’m-”

“Yeah? You Like The Feeling Of Me Stretching You Out?” Blue growled, bringing Edge’s attention up to his face. 

That hungry look Blue had earlier was only amplified when it was inches away from Edge’s own, with him being caught between wanting to hide and wanting Blue to devour him.

“Can’t Believe I’m Your First, I’m The Only One Who Gets To Do This To You-” Blue’s thrusts started to stutter as he neared his own climax, the frantic atmosphere of it all pulling Edge along with him. “You’re Mine Papyrus. _All Mine_. I’m Gonna Fill You Up With So Much Magic You’re Not Gonna Want Anyone Else-”

Edge’s magic started to pulse from Blue’s words while the other skeleton fucked him into oblivion. Before today he never would have believed Blue was capable of saying such things and sounding so incredibly hot while he did it. Edge found himself _needing_ what Blue was saying, with every pump of his cock marking him as Blue’s fucktoy. But Blue was still himself, his kisses still spoke of all the love between them despite how rough he was being. Edge felt like his head was in the clouds when Blue picked him up again and finally brought him to the bed, only to yelp in surprise when he was thrown onto his and knees. 

Blue seemed intent on exposing every part of Edge to him, growling contentedly when he moved his fingers up to Edge’s pussy and spread it open. Edge only had a moment to hide his face before he felt cum dripping out of him, the new sensation leaving him conflicted but somehow even more turned on than before. 

“You Didn’t Think I Was Done Did You?” Blue purred and pulled Edge’s legs off the bed to wrap around him, leaving Edge with only his elbows to balance on. “You Should Know By Now How Much Stamina I Have Edge, I’m Gonna Use That To Make You Scream.” Blue pushed back into him, the noise of their joint fluids being pushed out of Edge making him whine in embarrassment. But Blue didn’t mind, in fact it only seemed to spur him on more. “I’m Not Stopping Until Your Magic Is Full Of My Cum, Papy.”

Edge lost count around his 5th climax and then almost lost consciousness when all of his orgasms started blending into one. There was no doubt in his mind that Blue would have kept going all night, but when Edge’s pussy was stretched to its limit with his cum his urges were satisfied enough for them to take a break. He pulled Edge into his soiled bed and fell asleep with his hand soothing across Edge’s abused magic. Edge allowed himself a small nap to recuperate before reality came knocking. Even with a mate to help them, heats could last up to a week. Especially if Edge’s suspicions about his own being set of were true. He needed to make arrangements with the guard, check up on Red, and somehow convince Undyne not to send out a search party.

Slipping out of the bed without waking Blue was a challenge, but Edge knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t give him the time he needed if he was conscious. He couldn’t resist looking back at his sleeping form while he tried to locate his phone though, wondering if he was ever going to be able to see Blue the same way again. Not that this was a bad thing, Blue was still the skeleton with a soul of gold that he had fallen in love with. Their dynamic had definitely shifted but Edge found himself not minding when Blue had shown him how competent he was. The panic over losing control was something Edge needed to work through, but he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d be willing to do it with.

As if the universe knew Edge had found his phone it started ringing. He winced at the caller I.D. but had to answer so that the ringtone would stop and not wake Blue up. 

“What.” Edge hissed, keeping his voice as low as possible.

“hey edge, just checking you got off your stubborn ass and went to see blue.” Stretch started, sounding just as tired as Edge felt from a whole day of drinking. “but since you haven’t answered your phone in three hours i’m gonna guess he’s really _laying_ into you.”

“As A Matter Of Fact, Asshole-”

“Edgey~” Blue purred from behind him, his heat heavy tone bringing Edge’s arousal right back to his still formed magic. “Come Back To Bed, I’m Really Hard Again.”

“oh man, i didn’t need to hear that.” 

Stretch laughed nervously and Edge could just imagine that smug look being wiped off his face. But, of course, that didn’t last long.

“heh. you heard him _edgy_ boy” Stretch teased, making Edge want to scream in frustration. “ good luck, sounds like you gonna need it.”


End file.
